The PJO Gang Totally RULE McDonalds! Kinda
by Magical Flying Pie
Summary: The PJO gang go to McDonalds, meet weird people, and battle an army of 6 year olds! This was originally going to be part of 'The Dysfuntional Adventures of the PJO Gang' but it was too long so I made it a seperate story. Characters are kinda OOC.


**We Totally Rule McDonalds! Kinda....**

**A/N: READ THIS! Okay, if you guys have read 'The PJO Gang Harras Telemarketers' you know in that story Percy is pretty stupid! So, I want to tell you IN THIS STORY PERCY IS NOT AN IDIOT!! 'The Dysfunctional Adventures of the PJO Gang's Percy is much more normal and like the actual Percy in the books! So don't expect stupid Percy! It's still pretty funny just there's more of a story line. Thanks if you read this far! **

* * *

Nobody's Point of View

Annabeth sighed then said, "I'm so bored."

"We should have plans or something for our vacation days seeing as we rarely have them, we aren't very good at being ready." Percy observed as he stared at the ceiling and tried to see if he could find any giraffes in the molding.

"No, we just like to procrastinate." Grover said.

"Let's just go somewhere Random." Annabeth announced before she hopped up from her bean bag.

"How about we go to McDonalds and wreck havoc on the playplace?!" Grover suggested.

"Okay!"

At McDonalds

"Wow! It's like heaven but with fries!" Percy exclaimed as he jumped up and down and clapped his hands.

"Okay, Annabeth you go steal the shoes of the innocent children, Percy, you go and get some soda and fries for ammo and I'll go and stake our claim of the Kingdom of Awesomeness in Ronald McDonald's head!" Grover instructed as everone got into the group huddle.

"Break!"

Percy's Point of View

I walked over to the line for food but then this girl with brown hair sticking up all over the place and glasses the size of snow tires walked in front of me.

"Hi there!" she screamed, then I learned the hard way that she had a lisp cuz she spit in my eye!

"Hi."

"Wanna go out with me?!" ,uh , I don't even know your name!

"You know I would except, um, I already have a girlfriend!"

"You do?!"

Yeah! Look there she is over there!" I said as I pointed over to Annabeth who was apparantly having a shoe tug-of-war with a 6 year old.

"Give me back my shoe!"

"Never!"

"I turned back towards the girl who had a 'Are you kidding me?!' look on her face.

"She's really aggressive!"

"I don't believe she's your girlfriend. I bet you just picked the tallest girl in that room!"

"Well I'll bring her over and prove it!" I said , then I walked over to Annabeth.

"Annabeth!"

"WHAT?!" she screamed as she turned around to face me causing her to lose her concentration and drop the tennis shoe.

"Great. We just lost a Blue's Clues tennis shoe because of you so this better be good!"

"I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Why?"

"Cuz there's this really weird girl who keeps spitting in my face and wants to go out with me." I explained.

"But I need to build up my tennis shoe empire!" she whined.

"Annabeth please!"

"Fine!" she groaned as we walked back over to the girl with the lisp.

"This is my girlfriend Annabeth."

"Hi." she said half heartedly as she glanced over to the shelf where all the kids put their shoes.

"My name is Beatruse."

Annabeth's Point of View

"So.... Apparantly I'm his girlfriend." I said, then she starts bawling her eyes out! This is getting really awkward really fast! And now Grover's coming over!

"I can't believe you guys ditched me!"

"Grover wait-!" Percy started before Grover dragged him away.

"Soo, what school do you go to?" I asked her trying to start a conversation as I clapped my hands together.

"I can't believe he has a girlfriend!" She screamed.

"Uh-"

"I mean I had everything planned out! We were going to get married in Wisconsin and then honey moon in Finland where we would eat ribs from dawn till dusk!"

"Okay?"

"I-I mean I even got matching rib bibs!"

"Where did you find find the time to do this?!" I asked fairly shocked that she would have such an elaborate plan after 5 minutes.

"Oh I've been following him around for a month."

"Oh!" I'm sitting with a stalker!

"Aaah! NOW I'LL NEVER GET TO GO OUT WITH HIM!!" she exclaimed before she started crying again!

"No, don't cry again! Please?" I asked Beatruse as Percy came back over.

"Hi Beatruse." Percy greeted, the she starts crying even HARDER! How many tears does a person have?!

"Beatruse seriously! You know, going out with Percy isn't really all that great, I mean , he can't dance, he's always popping his gum, plus there's this weird blinking thing he does when there's a thunderstorm so it looks like his eyes are having a mini seizure!"

"Ha ha! Don't push it." Percy mumbled .

"Okay then, have fun wearing your matching rib bibs when you honeymoon in Finland!"

"Push it off the side of a cliff if you have to."

"Yeah." I said, then 5 darts hit Percy in the forehead! Who let a 6 year old bring darts into a McDonalds?!

"Ouch." I said looking up at Percy who had gotten up from his chair.

"I'm gonna see if they have a first aid kit." Percy said shakily as he slowly stumbled towards the food counter.

"So why are you going out with him if he annoys you so much?" Beatruse asked me through her sobs.

"Well because- um,Well you know- Well I mean- You know things aren't looking very good for him."

"So he's available?!" Beatruse asked her face suddenly lighting up.

"Whoa! He's not looking that bad! He's still pretty good guy."

"But I'll never know!" Beatruse screamed before CRYING AGAIN! Ugghh!

"Hey guys." I heard Percy say behind me.

"Hey Pe-" I started before I saw that he had a giant blue band-aid on his forehead and HE DIDN'T HAVE EYEBROWS ANYMORE! I was about to fall over laughing but then Percy held up his finger and said "Not. One. Word."

So then I tried poking his head, but he knocked my hand away.

"You know, I guess I didn't really like you. Now without your eyebrows and hair the magic's gone. See ya." Beatruse said before she grabbed her jacket and left. Percy just kinda had shocked look on his face.

"What?! I didn't even like her in the first place and now I feel sad and rejected! Life's not fair!

"HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!"

Percy just glared at me while I pointed at his head and nearly suffocated from laughter.

"Oh, you wanna tell me what happened to your eyebrows,and, 75 percent of your hair?" I asked as I pointed to the various bald patches he had newly aquired.

"Alright, who let's that guy work with hot surfaces?!"

"Ok, start at the beginning."

"Alright so I went up to the counter and this like 80 year old guy started freaking out and telling me to not bleed on the food so he yanked me to this little counter in thekitchen, because obviously that's where the least amount of my blood will get on the food, then he got this package of gigantic band- aids, and let me tell you something he is blind as a bat! I mean, his glasses could be windshields for RVs! Then he opened the first band-aid and he stuck it on my eye! I looked like a freakin pirate! And then, I don't know how he did it but he made the stinkin box explode on my head! Then he yanked them all off so now I look like a hairless cat!"he exclaimed while throwing his hands up in the air.

"Wow."

"Is that all you can say?!!" He asked me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah pretty much." I said as I crossed my arms, then Grover came running over.

"Okay you guys seriously! I need help! And what happened to your head?!"

"I'll tell you later!" Percy shouted, then we all ran into the play area and were immediately ambushed by a huge army of 6 year olds!

"Retreat!" Percy screamed as we all ran into the bathroom. As soon as we got in we had barricade ourselves against the door but the door still bounced up and down, the 6 year olds were too strong!

"Now what?!" I asked.

"I don't know!" Grover answered, great answer!

"Okay, Grover you go out and find some back up, or a super secret weapon or something!" Percy directed as he pointed towards the door.

"How I am supposed to get past the 6 year olds?!" Grover asked, then Percy opened the door and held out a bottle of Clorox.

"Who wants their Clorox in their eyes?! Grover run!"

"Okay!"

After 5 Minutes

"Get off you pirahanas!"

"Grover's back!" I excalimed, then Percy and I opened the door as fast as we could and closed it before any of the wild 6 year olds got in.

"What's that's thing." Percy asked Grover while pointing at the little box in his hands.

"A box."

"And how's it going to help us?"

"I don't know but it make a really cool popping noise!" Grover exclaimed apparantly very proud of his great achievment. Then Percy threw it down the toilet and flushed it.

"Hey! You might have just flushed the greatest discover-"

"Grover,would you get over here and help us already?!" I screamed at him.

"Ok, we need to go on the offense! Annabeth and I will get as much toilet paper ammo as possible while Grover, you play some song on your reed pipe to make them go nappy bye!" Percy instructed us. Then Percy and I went over to grab some toilet paper when Grover screamed, "Oh no!"

"Are they getting in?!" Percy asked with a worried expression on his face.

"No! I got a splinter on my tongue from my reed pipes!"

"Get back over there!" Percy shouted as he pushed Grover back towards the door.

After they're all ready

"Okay, on the count of three, 1,2,3!" Percy yelled as we all charged out the door, but then, we hit a huge buff dude!

"OW!" I screamed.

"Were you terrorizing the children?!" the really buff dude questioned us.

"They were terrorizing us! THEY TRAPPED US IN A BATHROOM!" I screamed back at him, I can't believe he was trying to make the psychotic toddlers seem like the victims!

"We have security tapes of you stealing shoes from various children."

"I- that is terrorizing their shoes not them!" I retorted.

"Ma'm we have parents who want to sue."

"They were terrorizing us to the same extent if not more! If anyone should be sueing it should be us!"

After they get kicked out

"We really need to stop getting kicked out of places." Percy said with a glum on his face.

"Yeah I think there's like three places left in town we can still go to." I said as I rubbed the rop of my head cuz I landed on my head when the guy threw me ouT the door!

"Let's go do some laundry at 25 Cent Star Laundromat!" Grover yelled with fake cheery excitement.

"Yay."


End file.
